


Lush

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 9 of the FFXIVWrite 2020LushJames is enjoying a quiet moment for himself, after a busy morning.
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Lush

The young James was lying quietly in the grassy field that was not far off from the Bentbranch Meadows. A blade of grass was clenched between his teeth, and he was playfully whisking it up and down. His chocobo, Dorian, was taking a nap next to him. 

James took in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air and smell of the grass and flowers that surrounded this field. The young man always took his chocobo to this place to have a moment of respite. There was not much to do today at the stables, for all they had to do was fertilize some new patches.

They had been at it all morning. First freshen up all the dirt that was used for the same crops before, so that the ground felt like new again, then sow the seeds, and then throw over some fresh fertilizer. 

The young Hyur felt his eyelids getting heavier, but he had to keep himself awake. His break was over soon. Maybe he would ask to get home earlier than usual. With a grunt he got himself up, and felt his arms getting stiff. Must’ve been the result of the hard work.  
Even his legs protested for a moment when he got himself on his feet again. 

Dorian opened his eyes, and noticed that James had stood up. The chocobo followed suit, and ruffled his feathers a moment before chirping softly.  
“Time to head back, my dear friend.” James petted his faithful friend, who chirped back in excitement. “Let’s see if there’s more things to do before we head home.”


End file.
